Normal People
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: In2lalaLand. Tradução Autorizada. 2x5x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Temos preconceitos contra os que são diferentes, mas não significa eles também não tenham seus preconceitos. O que acontece quando Duo, recém-chegado e jogador de basquete, se apaixona pelo gótico Wufei, que odeia esportistas?
1. Normal People - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 **ÚLTIMO DIA DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

 **PREPAREM SEUS CORAÇÕES!**

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **NORMAL PEOPLE,**_ **por In2lalaLand** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

 **CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...**

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! ***

 **Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

 **.**

* * *

 **NORMAL PEOPLE...**

 _ **PESSOAS NORMAIS...**_

 **Por In2lalaLand**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 2x5x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 **.**

"As pessoas têm muitos preconceitos contra aqueles que são diferentes, mas isso não significa que aqueles que são diferentes não tenham também seus próprios preconceitos. O que acontece quando Duo, adolescente recém-chegado para morar na cidade e jogador de basquete, se apaixona pelo gótico Wufei, que odeia esportistas?".

 _ **In2lalaLand**_

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **ÚLTIMO DIA DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

 **PREPAREM SEUS CORAÇÕES!**

Joinha, agora que dei o enfarto do dia para vocês, vamos para a maravilha que quero apresentar para vocês o/

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NÃO ACREDITO, NÃO ACREDITO!**

 **OH MEU SÃO YAOI... NÃO ACREDITO!**

 **A In2lalaLand ME DEU AUTORIZAÇÃO! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
**

Sim, quaaase fico sem lançar esta preciosidade, porque demorei a ter resposta e ainda tive que traduzir, ne? ^^ Mas a fofa da Malin me reconheceu como sua fã maluca de alguns anos atrás e muito empolgada, me passou a autorização, então... BORA CORRER PARA O ABRAÇO!

Oh meu coração, COMO fazer vocês entenderem a razão desta minha alegria?

Bom, vamos lá...

A In2lalaLand é uma autora nova no fandom de GW – com nova não quero dizer atual, mas que ela não faz parte da leva das autoras da época da Kracken, Sunhawk, Merula, Little Mouse, Kai, D.S.A., Shenlong Deb, Sol_1056, Maldoror, entre outras, que praticamente fundaram o fandom Yaoi/BL em GW e em cujos roteiros das suas fics os G-Boys, apesar da miríade de estilos, invariavelmente aparecem em cenários de guerra ou pós-guerra. A In2lalaLand começou a escrever uns anos depois; seus roteiros raramente trazem este tipo de cenário, tendo o ponto forte em histórias comuns, cotidianas com os rapazes - e talvez justamente por isso tenha uma certa ousadia em seus roteiros que não vimos outras autoras trabalharem, entendem?

A primeira coisa que vocês devem saber é que a In2lalaLand ADORA Wufei. E gosta muito do Duo como par dele, então suas fics terão, inevitavelmente, este casal como principal. Em algumas fics ele não é o personagem principal, verdade, mas mesmo quando ela muda o foco para o Duo [como é o caso da _**What's my Favorite Tea?**_ , lindíssima *_* e também a _**My Dark Eyed Wallflower**_ ] ela não perde a mão e sério, você falta morrer enquanto acompanha o desenrolar da fic.

A segunda coisa é que, como eu disse, ela ousa em seus roteiros – quem aí já leu alguma fic em GW que o personagem nasce mulher e faz a cirurgia de mudança de sexo? Pois é, a realidade das pessoas trans aos poucos vem ganhando espaço nos nossos dias _hoje_ , mas em 2010 a In2lalaland já abordava a temática em suas fics! Aliada a esta ousadia, ela tem a mente livre para enxergar Wufei em várias caracterizações que fogem ao convencional.

Esta forma característica de enxergar Wufei sob uma miríade de possibilidades para o personagem traz fics únicas no fandom, minha gente!

E como representante de fic única com Wufei, venho trazer para vocês **Normal People Scared Me**.

 **Normal People** nos traz um Wufei de 16 anos gótico. Um Wufei que _usa maquiagem_. Um Wufei que _usa piercings_. Um Wufei que **AMA** fazer _**crossdressing**_ – ou seja, usar roupas femininas.

Genteim... **Maquiagem... Piercings... e crossdressing?!**

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

 **EU QUASE MORRI,** quando descobri esta fic por volta de 2010. **COISA MAIS LINDA DO MUNDO, VOCÊ VER O WUFEI ASSIM! *derrete***

Estou ciente que MUITAS LEITORAS irão abandonar a postagem da fic aqui mesmo, após lerem o que acabei de digitar aí em cima. Mas que digo a vocês? Fiquem com sua mente fechada no estereótipo do personagem. Fiquem com ele fechadinho em sua caixa. E passem bem o/

Porque **EU ADOOOOOOOOORO** esta fic e tudo o que a In2lalaLand trabalha nela com o personagem... Então **QUERO MAIS É SER FELIZ** lendo e acompanhando-o assim! Há! \o/\o/

~~~ o . O . o ~~~

 _Repeteco da Illy:_ **Normal People** nos traz um Wufei gótico. Um Wufei que _usa maquiagem._ Um Wufei que _usa piercings_. Um Wufei que **AMA** fazer _**crossdressing**_ – ou seja, usar roupas femininas.

Genteim... **Maquiagem... Piercings... e crossdressing?!**

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

 **EU QUASE MORRI,** quando descobri esta fic por volta de 2010. **COISA MAIS LINDA DO MUNDO, VOCÊ VER O WUFEI ASSIM! *derrete***

 _Fim do repeteco XD_

~~~ o . O . o ~~~

E não duvidem quando eu digo que MORRO de amores não – a quantidade de e-mails [é, e-mails sim; meu inglês escrito sempre foi muito tosco... JAMAIS iria mandar review pelo site na frente de todo mundo, kkkkkkkkkk] que mandei para a In2lalaLand na época, assim como suas respostas, foi algo de um porte que nunca tinha feito com nenhuma outra autora gringa! XD

Outros pontos LINDOS da fic é você ver COMO o Wufei lida consigo mesmo – suas ansiedades, seus medos, sua vontade inabalável de se mostrar ao mundo como ele se enxerga, apesar de passar por situações que objetivam fazer esta determinação cair por terra – e mais ainda, com Os Outros. Sim... Que foi? Achou que a fic era docinho? Fofa? Não. Wufei tem apenas 16 anos e uma missão – tão difícil quanto a de devolver a liberdade para as Colônias – de poder ser ele mesmo em um mundo que não desiste de lhe mostrar que NÃO o aceita.

A autora se preocupou em fazer uma fic em que ele, adolescente, seria o típico 'estranho no ninho' e poderia cair no clichê de fazê-lo aquele personagem rejeitado por Deus e o universo, renegado até pelos familiares – porém, como grata surpresa, ela mostra que, apesar dos pegas e bate-bocas dele com a irmã [e sim, podem apostar, o gênio estourado do Wufei permanece e rende ótimas gargalhadas] nosso amado chinês _**possui o apoio**_ da família – **seus pais são um apoio muito importante** para ele, cada um ao seu jeito.

E outra coisa que ela aborda: Wufei sofre preconceito? Sofre. Mas ele tem preconceito contra os outros também. Olha aí que legal – a dicotomia que transforma todos nós em seres humanos... e falhos. Não é uma delícia você ler algo assim? *_*

Mais um ponto importante: a autora gosta de mexer com o que já está pré-estabelecido e em suas fics normalmente encontramos as referências clássicas do universo de Gundam Wing – mas desde já vou avisando: estas referências estarão todas misturadas, embaralhadas do jeito único que é o estilo criativo da In2lalaLand.

Isso significa dizer que Duo, Trowa, Heero e Quatre aparecerão em suas fics – Duo é o escolhido número 1 para ser par do FeiFei e lógico, o vemos com muito mais frequência; os demais, haverão de aparecer como amigos ou inimigos, mas preparem-se para tudo ser bem diferente... e deliciosamente rico nestas diferenças /o/

Bem...

Vou terminando por aqui.

Peço que deem uma chance ao Wufei **mais diferente e mais lindo** do mundo do fandom. Deem uma chance à sua delicadeza, seu gênio ruim e sua forma única de ver o mundo e enxergar a si mesmo.

E que usa piercings lindos! Ai, senhor! O piercing que ele usa no lábio! AWWW!

E faz crossdressing... AI MEU CORAÇÃO!

Pois é...

Aproveitem o Último dia do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Normal People - Cap 01

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **ÚLTIMO DIA DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**_

 _ **APROVEITEM ^~**_

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **NORMAL PEOPLE,**_ **por In2lalaLand – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** In2lalaLand.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 2x5x2

 **Avisos:** romance, universo alternativo [UA]... e surpresas!

 **Censura:** palavrões, bullying.

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para a melhor amiga no universo! É graças a ela que estou aqui. É ela que me apoia nesta minha paixão por 2x5/5x2 e foi ela a vítima escolhida para betar a minha primeira tentativa de fanfic. Um horror – minha escrita já é ruim até na minha própria língua nativa, imaginem aí quão divertido deve ter sido ler a minha versão para o inglês (principalmente porque na época eu ainda não tinha um corretor ortográfico no meu computador).

Não acredito que nunca tinha lhe dedicado nenhuma fic antes, até porque, como ela mesma diz, se não fosse por ela, eu ainda estaria lendo fics 1x2 e entediada até a morte.

Um obrigada gigantesco à **Galeaya** , que é a beta linda que revisa os capítulos para mim!

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan:** por toda a ajuda com os termos dos piercings e suas corretas identificações, MIL e UM agradecimentos à fofa da fofa da **Marina**! ARRASOU, Darling! *_*

.

* * *

 **NORMAL PEOPLE**

 _ **PESSOAS NORMAIS...**_

 **Por In2lalaLand**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Pessoas Normais me Assustam – Capítulo 01**

* * *

.

— Onde diabos ele está? — Duo se perguntou enquanto olhava para a rua coberta de neve. Estava cansado de ficar esperando pelo irmão. Ele simplesmente não conseguia chegar na hora! Bem que tentara se livrar da chatice de ficar esperando por ele chegando vinte minutos atrasado ao local combinado, mas não adiantou, pois ainda estava lá esperando feito um idiota. Já ligara várias vezes, só para cair na caixa postal, ouvindo a mensagem de voz sem graça de Solo _**'Não posso atender agora, deixe seu nome e telefone que eu retorno depois'**_ **.**

Duo só deixara uma mensagem _**'Cadê você, droga?'**_ , antes de desligar. Isso há quase meia hora atrás. Ele amava o irmão, lógico, mas não dava para confiar nele para chegar na hora certa em lugar algum.

O pior era que ele não tinha escolha, a não ser esperar. Não conseguiria ir para casa sozinho pelo simples motivo de não saber direito onde morava. Ele só visitara o apartamento de Solo umas duas vezes: a primeira, quando Solo se mudara, dois anos antes, quando o irmão fizera vinte e cinco anos e bom... ontem, ao se mudar para lá.

Solo acabara deixando-o no centro da cidade com um _**'Vou para o trabalho agora. Te pego às três'**_. Duo devia ter imaginado que não seria assim tão fácil.

Para tornar seu dia ainda pior, começou a nevar. Se havia uma coisa que ele odiava, era neve. Não sabia antes que odiava neve, mas descobrira isso no dia anterior, ao descer de um avião no meio de uma tempestade de neve. Solo dissera que fora apenas uma queda acentuada de neve, mas Duo conhecia uma nevasca quando via uma. Ele as vira na televisão.

Ele esfregou a nuca e suspirou. Sentia falta do cabelo, uma vez que ter cabelo grande ajudaria a manter o calor, num frio daqueles. Tinha cortado sua trança enorme há uma semana, mas Duo ainda se surpreendia com o total das vezes que ele se via estendendo uma mão para trás para pegá-la e encontrava apenas o ar. Solo o avisara que ele iria se arrepender, mas não tinha lhe dado ouvidos, não importando que o irmão fizera a mesma coisa alguns anos atrás com seus medos.

Mas ficara cansado de sempre ter pessoas perguntando sobre seu cabelo. Não podia ir a lugar algum sem chamar a atenção, e perdera a conta de quantas vezes algum engraçadinho de equipes rivais puxava sua trança durante os jogos para desequilibrá-lo.

Cortá-lo, porém, não surtira o efeito desejado. Sentia uma falta monstruosa dos fios longos e sabia que, se sua mãe ainda estivesse viva, ela teria se acabado de chorar ao vê-lo com o novo estilo de cabelo curto, Chanel, moderno dele.

Duo estremeceu quando uma rajada de neve atingiu seu rosto. Até agora aquela cidade não lhe passara uma impressão muito boa. Tinha neve, os vizinhos eram uns idiotas, a escola para onde ele estava sendo transferido mais parecia um asilo para doentes mentais – e _**tinha**_ _**neve**_. Não queria viver ali, mas não tinha muita escolha, uma vez que era ali que Solo vivia, para não dizer trabalhava. Ficara tão feliz quando o tribunal finalmente decidira permitir que Solo ficasse com sua custódia! Aparentemente, um estudante universitário não era visto como um guardião muito confiável (homofóbicos alcoólatras, por outro lado, não tinham problemas com isso), mas agora que Solo se formara e possuía um emprego estável, a coisa mudara totalmente de figura.

Mas por que tinha que estar tão frio, merda? Para piorar, não tinha roupas próprias para o inverno ainda e Solo estava sem dinheiro até receber. Por isso, estava usando um casaco velho, preto, dele (o irmão era apenas um pouco mais alto, portanto, o casaco estava praticamente se arrastando no chão), um cachecol embrulhado ao redor do pescoço e um gorro de uma das bandas de rock preferidas de Solo na cabeça. Certo, era quentinho, _**mas por quê,**_ Senhor, _ **por quê tinha que ser um gorro do Green Day?**_ Duo não suportava o som do Green Day e se fosse usar o tal do _**American Idiot**_ na cabeça de novo, iria gritar. Os pés estavam congelando; Solo não tinha botas de inverno no seu tamanho e andar por aí com neve à altura dos tornozelos apenas de tênis era uma péssima ideia. Mas que merda! E onde diabos Solo estava? _**'Te pego às três o cacete'**_!, xingava mentalmente, enquanto puxava as abas do gorro mais para baixo para proteger melhor as orelhas.

Para tentar se esquentar um pouco, começou a dar pulinhos no lugar que estava. Não havia muitas pessoas andando por ali para vê-lo, então não precisava se preocupar se parecia maluco ou ridículo. Mas de repente, ao pousar sem certa firmeza, um dos pés resvalou em alguma coisa e o mundo caiu em cima dele enquanto ele desabava com tudo no chão. Por um segundo inteiro, não soube precisar o que doía mais: a cabeça, a bunda ou o orgulho.

A bunda, provavelmente.

— Ei, cê tá bem? — Uma voz perguntou acima dele.

Duo olhou para o lado e olhou diretamente para o que só podia ser um anjo. Um anjo gótico.

Um rapaz chinês lindo, da sua idade e vestido todo de preto olhava para ele com olhos negros preocupados. Cabelos negros presos com presilhas vermelhas emolduravam o rosto lindo e os olhos dele pareciam impossivelmente escuros. Ou talvez fosse o efeito do delineador que lhe moldava os olhos que dava aquela impressão. O que quer que fosse, fez Duo se apaixonar por ele ali, na hora.

— Tô... Tô sim. Estou bem — Duo vacilou quando ouviu a gagueira na própria voz. 'Oh não, agora não!' ele pensou desesperadamente. Sua gagueira sempre surgia quando menos precisava, como quando nervoso ou assustado. O que fazia do tópico _**conversar com rapazes bonitos**_ algo mais ou menos impossível, às vezes.

— Certeza? Você caiu com tudo. — O anjo questionou.

Duo acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça, assentindo de onde estava.

— Eu es-estou b-bem — era tudo o que conseguia dizer, já que toda sua atenção fora capturada por um pequeno – minúsculo – aro de metal vermelho que perfurava o lábio do outro menino, envolvendo o lábio inferior. O mesmo aro que estava sendo sugado por aquela boca convidativa.

— Não vai ficar não, se continuar deitado aí por mais tempo. Vem cá, precisa de ajuda para levantar? — O rapaz moreno perguntou, oferecendo uma das mãos para ele.

' _ **Se eu segurar mesmo a mão dele, não lavo a minha nunca mais!'**_ , Duo pensou, ainda atordoado, estendo a dela para aceitar a mão oferecida do outro rapaz.

— Tá legal mesmo? Parece um pouco zonzo. Talvez seja melhor sentar. — O anjo sugeriu e pôs o braço dele debaixo de seu para ajuda-lo a se sustentar. Duo deu graças, uma vez que sentia os joelhos fracos.

— E-Eu estou b-b-bem, o-o-obrigado. — afirmou, ao mesmo tempo que xingava mentalmente as próprias palavras por fazerem o anjo se afastar dele.

O outro rapaz deu um passo para trás e pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

— Tem alguém para quem possa ligar para vir te pegar? — Olhos preocupados olhavam de fato para ele, e apesar de chocado, Duo sentia que não tinha nada a ver com a queda dele.

— M-M-Meu ir-ir-ir-ir... — Duo suspirou, frustrado, sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas de embaraço.

O outro adolescente sorriu.

— Tá tudo bem, vá no seu ritmo.

Respirando fundo, Duo tentou outra vez.

— M-M-Me-Meu ir-ir-mão está vi-vi-vindo. — Duo conseguiu dizer quando se forçou a olhar para o belo rapaz.

— Ótimo! Quem sabe você... — Ele foi interrompido pelo som de alguém sendo assassinado por uma motosserra. O anjo puxou o celular de dentro do casaco de couro preto e comprido e silenciou os gritos apavorantes com o polegar.

— Sim... Eu estou indo para casa... Estou indo! Estou na rua de baix... Cala a boca! Como se você fosse melhor! — O anjo colocou uma mão sobre o celular e voltou-se para ele. — Desculpa, tenho que ir. Espero que você se recupere logo, a gente se vê por aí. — Ele se interrompeu fazendo uma careta e afastando o celular do ouvido. — Já estou indo! Céus, você é uma vaca mesmo... Ah, vá se foder! Queria ver você tentar, sua louca! − Após um sorriso meio sem graça dirigido a Duo, o adolescente de cabelos negros afastou-se, enquanto gritava ao telefone.

Duo ainda estava olhando fixamente para o rapaz oriental quando Solo dirigiu-se até ele, cheio de desculpas.

.

* * *

Continua…

 **Comentários da autora:**

Os capítulos vão ser bem curtos, mas vou atualizar de uma forma bem mais regular do que posto normalmente. A meta é finalizar a fic no aniversário dela, hohoho.

Agora... POR FAVOOOOOOORRRRRRR, pleeeeeeeease, me digam o que vocês acharam deste primeiro contato com eles – olhinhos pidões – por favor?

.

 **Comentários da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

Para quem quiser conferir a lindeza que é o piercing que o FeiFei está usando ao conhecer o Duo [ modelo de argola pequenina que fica em **um dos lados** ou **no centro** do **lábio inferior** ], pode clicar nos links abaixo para conferir algumas imagens. Não achei na cor que ele usa, mas já da para ter uma ideia [só lembrem de substituir os sons iniciais pelas letras e unir os espaços antes de colar no navegador de vocês, ok]:

agá te te pe s : barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / 01-jpg-1456

agá te te pe s : barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / 03-jpg-666

agá te te pe s : barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / 001-jpg-444

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Cap. 01 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 03 Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Bilhetes (Aryam – Extras 01 e 02)

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**


	3. Normal People - Cap 02

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **ÚLTIMO DIA DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

 **APROVEITEM ^~**

 **.**

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **NORMAL PEOPLE,**_ **por In2lalaLand – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** In2lalaLand.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 2x5x2

 **Avisos:** romance, universo alternativo [UA]... e surpresas!

 **Censura:** palavrões, bullying.

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para a melhor amiga no universo! É graças a ela que estou aqui. É ela que me apoia nesta minha paixão por 2x5/5x2 e foi ela a vítima escolhida para betar a minha primeira tentativa de fanfic. Um horror – minha escrita já é ruim até na minha própria língua nativa, imaginem aí quão divertido deve ter sido ler a minha versão para o inglês (principalmente porque na época eu ainda não tinha um corretor ortográfico no meu computador).

Não acredito que nunca tinha lhe dedicado nenhuma fic antes, até porque, como ela mesma diz, se não fosse por ela, eu ainda estaria lendo fics 1x2 e entediada até a morte.

Um obrigada gigantesco à **Galeaya** , que é a beta linda que revisa os capítulos para mim!

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan:** por toda a ajuda com os termos dos piercings e suas corretas identificações, MIL e UM agradecimentos à fofa da fofa da **Marina**! ARRASOU, Darling! *_*

.

* * *

 **NORMAL PEOPLE**

 _ **PESSOAS NORMAIS...**_

 **Por In2lalaLand**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Pessoas Normais me Assustam – Capítulo 02**

* * *

.

 **Segunda-feira, três semanas depois:**

.

— Vai dormir, sua madrugadora infernal — Wufei gemeu debaixo dos lençóis quando o som da rodinha para hamsters rangendo o acordou. A hamster ignorou sua ordem e continuou correndo.

O adolescente gemeu e pensou se o barulho maldito não pararia, se jogasse o travesseiro na gaiola. Bom, provavelmente... mas só por alguns minutos – e aí então ela ficaria triste por dias. Ninguém guarda rancor como um hamster.

— Albeeert... — ele gemeu em voz alta. — Para, por favor! Eu quero dormirrrr...

A hamster continuou correndo.

— É o primeiro dia de aula, sua sádica! Me deixe dormir pelo menos mais um pouco, cacete!

A hamster continuou correndo, totalmente indiferente ao fato de que eram apenas cinco e meia da manhã.

Wufei gemeu e se arrastou para fora da cama, indo para o banheiro.

Pelo menos havia algo bom em ser acordado tão cedo – não precisaria brigar com ninguém para usar o banheiro. Tropeçando dentro do espaço, fechou os olhos quando acendeu as luzes.

— Tá cedo demais, porcaria — resmungou enquanto tirava as roupas, largando-as no tapetinho do banheiro. Tomando cuidado para não colocar os pés no chão frio, entrou no box, escapando de bater o ombro na porta de vidro por um triz. Ligando o chuveiro, esperou alguns segundos para ter certeza que a água estava mesmo quente antes de se jogar debaixo do forte jato, suspirando feliz. Demorou o máximo que pode tomando banho; depois daquela esteira maldita acordá-lo, sem falar que era o primeiro dia de aula depois do Natal: ele merecia. Ligeiramente mais acordado, voltou para o quarto com uma toalha em volta da cintura.

Ele jogou a toalha na cadeira do computador antes de se dirigir para o guarda-roupa. Geralmente, aquela era a parte onde demorava mais. O lado ruim de ter a quantidade de roupas que tinha era que realmente levava muito mais tempo para escolher entre elas.

Depois de longos minutos de observação, escolheu uma calça preta solta e escorregadia e um cinto pesado. Por um segundo ainda debateu se não deveria escolher uma calça mais justa, que sei lá, mostra-se mais sua bunda.

O adolescente chinês sacudiu a cabeça. Não estava na vibe sexy hoje e estava sem inspiração para um look sensual. Em vez disso, catou uma camisa preta simples que tinha botões nos dois lados e arrematou tudo com uma gravata roxa com caveiras. O nó lhe deu um certo trabalho, e ele xingou entredentes.

— Vou pedir para mamãe fazer — resmungou, tentando não se estressar e esticou uma das mãos para pegar a bolsa de maquiagem... Que não estava no lugar onde ele sempre deixava. Um olhar rápido ao redor confirmou que ela não estava em nenhum lugar do quarto. Rosnando, foi direto para o único lugar que poderia estar.

— Meiran! Cadê minha maquiagem? — Ele gritou e chutou a porta do quarto ao lado do seu.

— Eu não peguei maquiagem nenhuma! — A irmã mais velha berrou de volta.

Ele chutou a porta novamente, ignorando a dor nos dedos do pé.

— Pegou sim, devolve!

— Vá se foder!

— Ela não está no meu quarto, você pegou!

— Então você perdeu, porque comigo é que ela não está!

— Pegou sim! Aposto que ela está na sua cômoda! Agora abra essa porta, ou arrombo a fechadura outra vez!

Ele ainda ouviu outro 'vá se foder' antes da porta se abrir e a visão da irmã com os cabelos ainda revirados do sono aparecer à sua frente. Ela o fuzilou com os olhos mas não disse nada ao jogar a bolsinha preta nele, antes de bater estrondosamente a porta na sua cara.

— Obrigado! — Ele gritou sarcástico.

— Vaca! — Foi a resposta abafada do outro lado da porta.

Entrando no banheiro, abriu a bolsa para verificar se estava tudo lá. Deu por falta de uma base, mas era velha e quase vazia, então preferiu não se estressar por causa dela. Voltando-se ao espelho, aplicou rímel nos cílios cuidadosamente. Terminando, começou a passar o delineador em torno dos olhos, algo que se tornara mais ou menos sua marca registrada. Xingou quando a ponta do delineador quebrou e teve que parar para afiar de novo. Quando finalmente terminou, levou alguns segundos para se certificar que as linhas estavam mesmo retas, antes de passar para o cabelo. Com movimentos adquiridos com a prática, seus cabelos foram moldados com spray e gel - tudo para conseguir ficar com a quantia exata dos fios caindo por cima do olho esquerdo. Virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, inspecionou sua criação. Ainda pensou em fazer algo mais, inovar um pouco – ou pelo menos usar a base ou o pó, mas não estava mesmo com saco para isso. O primeiro dia de aula acabara com sua inspiração.

Após lavar cuidadosamente as mãos, abriu a pequena caixa de joias onde guardava seus amados piercings. Procurando em meio aos seus tesouros – uma generosa seleção de argolas, barbells e studs [1 e 2], escolheu uma argola na cor roxa para trocar com a prateada que estava usando no meio do seu lábio inferior [3]. Dando um passo para trás, analisou a mudança. Sim, ficava ótimo; combinava perfeitamente com a gravata. Ele só tinha mais dois studs roxos, que colocou no lóbulo da orelha, deixando as quatro argolas pretas que já decoravam a concha externa de sua orelha direita [4]. Ainda trocou a pequenina argola prateada no topo da helix de sua orelha esquerda [5] por uma na cor preta antes de decidir que já bastava. Mais uma última olhada no espelho e teve certeza que o conjunto estava harmonioso antes de sair do banheiro.

— Bom dia — murmurou, ao pé da escada.

— Bom dia, querido — respondeu sua mãe sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

— Mãe, tô precisando de ajuda — pediu e apontou para a gravata quando ela ergueu o olhar.

Fazendo um gesto para que fosse até ela, sua mãe deu o nó na gravata em movimentos rápidos e eficientes.

— Bom dia. E aí, ansioso? — Seu pai perguntou, brincalhão, as mãos arrumando uma gravata bem menos colorida em torno do próprio pescoço.

— Muuuuito... Mal posso esperar para aprender coisas completamente inúteis e estar cercado por trogloditas. — Respondeu, sarcástico.

Seu pai apenas riu, enquanto se encaminhava até o balcão da cozinha para verter um xícara de café para ele.

— Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo. — Sua mãe disse com um grande sorriso reconfortante no rosto.

Wufei e o pai lhe deram olhares cheios de dúvida.

.

* * *

.

— Oi, Q! — Duo cumprimentou o novo amigo quando apareceu na esquina onde tinham decidido se encontrar. Duo estava grato por ter conseguido fazer alguns amigos antes do primeiro dia de aula. Teria sido um pesadelo começar no meio do ano sem conhecer ninguém.

Conhecera Quatre em uma loja de roupas esportivas, quando Solo finalmente lhe dera um pouco de dinheiro para comprar roupas. Eles começaram a conversar e Quatre levara-o pelo centro da cidade, mostrando onde ficavam as lojas mais legais. Ao descobrir que ele jogava basquete, Quatre o apresentou a um par de amigos seus que faziam parte do time de basquete na escola. Assim, antes mesmo de se dar conta, já havia feito amizade com uns carinhas e não seria um solitário na nova escola.

Quatre sorriu e levantou, erguendo a mochila de onde a tinha colocado. A deixara apoiada nos pés para evitar que neve caísse nela.

— E aí, pronto para o primeiro dia?

Duo deu de ombros.

— Pronto como qualquer um já esteve...

— Verdade. — Eles começaram a caminhar pela rua coberta de neve em direção à escola.

O loiro limpou a garganta.

— Vou perguntar algo que você pode querer não responder — avisou, um tanto inseguro.

Duo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E preciso ser avisado primeiro? Relaxa, pergunta de uma vez.

— Você é gay, não é?

O rapaz mais alto deu ao novo amigo um longo olhar.

— ... O que te faz achar que sou?

— O fato de você não estar negando aos berros e aos gritos? E você não olhar para nenhum de nós, quando fomos para os chuveiros depois do jogo na quadra.

Duo riu, nervoso.

— E isto me faz gay?

Quatre assentiu.

— Até agora você não surtou nem nada do tipo. Então… sim.

Duo deu uma olhada ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém estava escutando.

— Nós vamos ter um problema com isto? — quis saber.

Quatre abafou o riso.

— Lógico que não. Eu só queria ter certeza. — E continuaram caminhando rua abaixo.

— Os outros sabem? — Ele perguntou um pouco preocupado.

— Acho que não, mas eles podem ser um pouco tapados, às vezes. — O loiro comentou, com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Duo hesitou.

— Acha que tudo bem falar para eles?

— Para alguns, sim. Heero, por exemplo, não teria problemas. Não posso dar cem por cento sobre Tim, mas acho que ele não vai ligar também. Mas não fale para o Brian nem para o Simon. Eles são homofóbicos.

— Simon é homofóbico? Não me pareceu.

Quatre deu de ombros.

— Acho que é mais um daqueles lances de tal-pai-tal-filho. O pai dele é um filho da puta racista e homofóbico de verdade. O Simon superou o lance de racista há um tempo, mas gays ainda estão na lista negra dele.

— Certo, vou ficar no armário, então.

O loiro acenou com a cabeça.

— Talvez seja o melhor, por enquanto.

Logo chegaram ao grande edifício de concreto e Quatre lhe deu uma rápida excursão pelo local, antes de ir procurar o professor de música. Duo o convenceu que não teria problemas para encontrar a turma da primeira aula mesmo que não encontrasse nenhum dos outros rapazes.

Para se entreter e não parecer um perdedor total parado sozinho no meio do corredor, decidiu dar uma volta pela área ao redor do seu armário. Ele tentou memorizar onde todas as escadas e banheiros mais próximos ficavam.

Pelo canto do olho notou uma porta se abrir e automaticamente olhou em direção a ela. O que ele viu fez sua respiração ficar presa na garganta e uma sensação de nervoso espalhar-se em seu estômago.

Era o outro rapaz! O chinesinho gótico que o tinha ajudado no dia da queda! Fora há umas três semanas atrás, mas não se passara um dia sem que Duo pensasse nele.

Antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes ou ficar ainda mais nervoso, caminhou até ele. Estava prestes a abrir a boca para lhe dizer um _oi_ , quando o rapaz vestido em negro voltou-se em sua direção com ódio no olhar.

− Tá olhando o quê?! − ele explodiu consigo, quando parou à sua frente.

Duo ficou de boca aberta.

− Babaca!

O rapaz mais baixo rosnou e passou por ele, empurrando-o do seu caminho.

Duo virou-se e assistiu o gótico furioso se afastar enquanto se perguntava o que diabos tinha acontecido.

.

* * *

Continua!

 **Notas da Tradutora Illy-chan:**

OK, para quem quiser saber como são os piercings que Wufei está usando neste capítulo, pode dar uma conferida nos links abaixo:

[ **1] Barbells: peças no formato de halteres tradicional [também tem que chame de 'banana']. Estes podem ser retos ou curvos [barbells circulares]**

Agá tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / barbellsmodelos hífen jpg

Agá tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / barbellscircularesargola2 hífen jpg

.

 **[2] Studs: peças no formato de halteres não-tradicional, com uma joia de um lado e com uma parte achatadinha atrás:**

Agá tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / studswufei1 hífen jpg

Agá tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / studslocal hífen jpg

.

 **[3] argola no meio do lábio inferior, no estilo lowerllip:**

Agá tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / 04 traço jpg hífen hífen 436

Agá tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens /001traço jpg hífen hífen 445

.

 **[4] argolas que já decoravam a concha externa de sua orelha direita:**

Agá tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / topo03 hífen jpg

.

 **[5] pequenina argola preta no topo da helix de sua orelha esquerda:**

Agá tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / topo hífen jpg hífen fhífen 288

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Normal People (In2lalaLand – Cap. 02 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

 **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Extras 01 e 02 – Extra 01 postado)**

 **Jornada (Fic escrita especialmente para o Projeto Pilotos GW– Cap 02 postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


	4. Normal People - Cap 03

.

* * *

.

 **NORMAL PEOPLE**

.

 **Autora:** In2lalaLand.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 2x5x2

 **Avisos:** romance, universo alternativo [UA]... e surpresas!

 **Censura:** palavrões, bullying.

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para a melhor amiga no universo! É graças a ela que estou aqui. É ela que me apoia nesta minha paixão por 2x5/5x2 e foi ela a vítima escolhida para betar a minha primeira tentativa de fanfic. Um horror – minha escrita já é ruim até na minha própria língua nativa, imaginem aí quão divertido deve ter sido ler a minha versão para o inglês (principalmente porque na época eu ainda não tinha um corretor ortográfico no meu computador).

Não acredito que nunca tinha lhe dedicado nenhuma fic antes, até porque, como ela mesma diz, se não fosse por ela, eu ainda estaria lendo fics 1x2 e entediada até a morte.

Um obrigada gigantesco à **Galeaya** , que é a beta linda que revisa os capítulos para mim!

.

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan 1 :**

Por toda a ajuda com os termos dos piercings e suas corretas identificações, MIL e UM agradecimentos à fofa da fofa da **Marina**! ARRASOU, Darling! *_*

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan 2** :

A tradução desta fic SERÁ DEDICADA à três fãs MUITO ESPECIAIS:

 **Sanaelsama, Litha-chan & Diana Lua...**

ADOREI o _Anjo gótico que pragueja no telefone_ , Di!

Espero que se apaixonem ainda mais pela fic – são 15 capítulos para nos deliciarmos por este Wufei lindo, maravilhoso e totalmente diferente! AWWWWWWWW!

.

* * *

 **NORMAL PEOPLE**

 _ **PESSOAS NORMAIS...**_

 **Por In2lalaLand**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Pessoas Normais me Assustam – Capítulo 03**

* * *

 **Segunda-feira.**

.

Wufei jogou-se na cadeira ao lado de sua melhor amiga. A moça magra e baixinha que fazia até mesmo ele parecer alto olhava com grande concentração para os próprios seios. Ela estava usando um espartilho cujo decote extremamente revelador dava a impressão de que seus seios iriam saltar dele a qualquer minuto. Wufei tinha certeza de que este era o motivo principal do porque ela gostar tanto de espartilhos; isso e porque deixava todos os professores – principalmente os homens – incomodados. Com uma saia curta cheia de babados, cabelo cuidadosamente bagunçado, meia-calça listrada cor-de-rosa e a já conhecida mochila de Hello Kitty, ela causava mesmo sensação.

— Chegou um novato na escola. — Informou, derrubando os livros em cima da mesa a sua frente.

Ela ergueu o olhar, desviando a atenção que estava dando ao retirar glitter prateado da área do decote. Seu novo spray para cabelos não aderira tão bem nos fios como no último penteado e o glitter prateado continuava caindo como uma neve cintilante.

— É gostosinho, pelo menos? — Ela perguntou antes de se aproximar e jogar um pouco do glitter sobre o cabelo negro de Wufei.

Wufei tirou um pouco do pozinho brilhante de cima do nariz.

— Não, só outro atleta idiota.

— Piedade. — Tiddy voltou a passar a mão no decote, Wufei dando aos seios fartos um olhar de total desinteresse.

— Devia ter visto o jeito que ele ficou olhando para mim. Eu me senti como se fosse um circo dos horrores. Não faço ideia de qual é o problema dele, só espero que não vá querer aprontar comigo.

— Provavelmente devia estar querendo saber se tinha uma menina por baixo de toda essa maquiagem aí. — Disse uma voz por trás deles.

Wufei inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para o recém-chegado.

— Vá se foder, Trowa. Quem é você para falar de alguém, palhaço?

O emo alto nem mesmo piscou dentro do capuz preto que usava.

— Bem, pelo menos eu cobro para usar maquiagem; qual é a sua desculpa, Panda Boy?

Wufei sorriu.

— Fico super gostoso com ela.

Trowa bufou enquanto se sentava na mesa atrás dele.

— Isso é você quem acha. Muito bem, qual é a do novato? — Perguntou, puxando o capuz para trás, fazendo flocos de neve voarem antes de abrir o agasalho preto, revelando um suéter vermelho e preto listrado por baixo.

Wufei deu de ombros.

— Mais um atleta sem cérebro, sei lá. Passei direito, não parei para perguntar a história da vida dele.

Os lábios de Trowa se contraíram.

— E Wufei faz mais um amigo.

— Ele estava me encarando como eu fosse uma cabra de três cabeças! Eu tinha que bancar o bonzinho com um paspalho desses?

Trowa puxou as mangas compridas do suéter nos antebraços, antes de apoiar a cabeça neles.

— Só estou dizendo que você não precisa de mais inimigos.

Wufei revirou os olhos.

Trowa hesitou, mas foi em frente:

— Acho que deveria abrandar um pouco o seu jeito de ser, antes que te espanquem de novo. Nem toda sua maquiagem foi suficiente para encobrir todos os machucados que ganhou da última vez.

Wufei zombou.

— Eu não tenho que diminuir o meu jeito de ser e não vou fazer isso. Nem no inferno vou mudar o que sou só para me ajustar aos padrões deles. Principalmente se esse padrão quer todo mundo igual a todo mundo, pensando igual e agindo igual. Eles não têm uma identidade própria, simplesmente copiam uns aos outros e eu me recuso a fazer isso. Para mim eles podem se foder.

— Aleluia, irmãos! — Tiddy apoiou-o enquanto Trowa suspirou.

.

* * *

.

Quatre lhe deu um olhar comprido enquanto abria o armário para pegar os livros das próximas aulas.

— O que aconteceu? Você tá calado faz um tempão.

— Nada não — respondeu Duo um pouco depressa demais e Quatre olhou para ele, sem acreditar.

Duo ergueu a cabeça.

— Acho que estou caído por um carinha — admitiu baixinho.

De súbito parecendo muito mais interessado, Quatre sorriu.

— Quem? Vai, Duo, anda, me conta.

Duo ficou nervoso por um segundo. Não queria realmente contar para ele, a situação inteira já era embaraçosa o suficiente sem mais pessoas sabendo, mas ao mesmo tempo... queria alguém com quem conversar.

— Tá vendo aquele rapaz chinês todo vestido de gótico? Perto dos outros armários? — Murmurou baixinho sem tirar os olhos das próprias mãos.

Casualmente, como quem não quer nada, Quatre se virou para olhar pelo corredor – só para ficar de queixo caído quando viu _**quem**_ tinha chamado a atenção do amigo.

— Ah, ele.

— Você o conhece? — Duo perguntou animado.

Quatre sacudiu a cabeça, voltando-se para seu armário.

— Eu não diria que _**conheço**_. Mas sei – QUEM – ele é.

A felicidade nos olhos de Duo não arrefeceu nem por um segundo.

— Certo, e o nome dele, qual é?

— Chang, Wufei Chang. Já pagamos algumas disciplinas junto com ele e nós dois estamos na banda da escola há três anos, mas eu nunca _**falei**_ com ele. Mas já ouvi muita coisa a respeito dele.

Duo abriu a boca, mas fechou-a quando um grupo de meninas conversando passou por eles. Esperando até elas estarem longe, voltou ao assunto.

— O que dizem?

Quatre lançou um olhar cauteloso ao grupo de adolescentes esquisitos, como se para verificar se nenhum deles havia decidido atacar ambos de surpresa. O loiro baixou a voz até um sussurro:

— Que ele faz parte de um culto Satanista onde sacrificam animais e bebem o sangue entre eles.

Duo lhe deu um olhar cético frente a esta nova informação, mas o loiro continuou:

— Estou falando sério, dizem que eles fazem uns rituais macabros lá no cemitério, onde acendem fogueiras e matam gatos e outros bichos! Chang é tipo o sumo sacerdote deles, algo assim, não sei direito. O cara é pirado mesmo; e não estou exagerando. São as drogas que ele usa, aposto. Elas bagunçaram mesmo a cabeça dele, tanto que passa direto pelas pessoas ou sai batendo nelas sem razão. Ele quase foi expulso ano passado depois de uma briga feia na sala de música.

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram.

— Tá tirando uma comigo? De jeito nenhum que essas coisas são verdade!

Quatre deu de ombros.

— Só estou repetindo o que ouvi. Ele é doido de pedra. — Quatre suspirou. — Você tinha que se interessar justo pelo cara mais difícil... Quer dizer, talvez não, já que ele é gay... Quer dizer, de acordo com os boatos.

Duo deu uma olhada para o chinês baixinho que no momento estava escondido por trás de um rapaz alto e musculoso. Ele estava tentando escapar de um ataque de cócegas de uma garota ainda mais baixinha do que ele e com cabelo bagunçado.

— Certo, então ele é satanista, gay, bebe sangue, usa drogas e bate nos outros por diversão.

— Bem, não sei o que é verdade ou não, mas Kevin, você conhece o Kevin, o armário dele é aqui, do lado do meu. Bom, ele trabalha lá na 'Richfield' – na rua principal, em frente à Pet Shop – e todas as semanas ele vê o Chang entrar nessa loja em um mesmo horário, sem falta. E toda vez que o Chang sai, aquela bolsa preta dele está lotada e parece que tem algo se movendo lá dentro.

Duo pisca.

— Movendo?

— É, como se tivesse algo vivo dentro dela.

— Talvez ele só tenha um bichinho de estimação.

Quatre sacudiu a cabeça para os lados.

— Acredite em mim, Chang não é do tipo que gosta de animais. Não vivos, pelo menos. Pra mim, é ele quem compra os bichinhos que eles matam.

— Talvez ele tenha uma cobra ou algo assim.

Quatre deu-lhe um olhar longo.

— Vai saber. Mas eu sei que você ficará muito melhor se não chegar perto dele. — O loiro abaixou a voz novamente. — Não se assuste se o vir usando drogas. Ele nem faz questão de esconder. Pode aparecer com um baseado do nada ou engolindo comprimidos de êxtase no meio do corredor.

— Se é assim, por que não foi pego até hoje?

O amigo não soube explicar.

— Talvez os alunos tenham medo de enfurecê-lo ou algo assim. Pelo o que sei, ele tem pais podres de ricos que processariam a escola se tentassem impedi-lo de fazer o que quer que queira.

— Droga. Eu achei que ele era mesmo legal... Da primeira que vez que o vi, claro.

— Se você acha... — Quatre disse, não muito convencido. — Mas o que eu quero saber é como diabos você se encontrou com ele.

Duo levou a mão à nuca, passando a mão nos cabelos.

— Bom, foi algo bem idiota, na verdade, mas eu escorreguei e caí com tudo na calçada e ele me ajudou a levantar.

— E bastou isso para você ficar todo bobo com ele. — Desta vez foi Quatre quem lhe deu um olhar cético.

— Escuta, ele foi mesmo gentil e atencioso, tá legal? Não deu a mínima para o fato de eu parecer um retardado. Para não dizer que ele é... — ele parou de falar novamente quando outro grupo de alunos passou por eles, antes de continuar: — lindo, e tem uns olhos que cara, você fica querendo se afogar neles. E você precisa ver quando ele sorri. — Suspirou feliz.

Quarte revirou os olhos.

— Vai falar com ele?

Duo ficou apreensivo.

— Já tentei, mas ele não estava muito a fim de conversar comigo, na hora. Vou tentar de novo... quando criar coragem. Só não sei o que dizer. _**'Oi, lembra de mim? Você me ajudou no dia que eu desabei no chão – e eu me apaixonei loucamente por você, mesmo sem saber nada a seu respeito'**_?

— Hã... Corta a parte do 'me apaixonei loucamente por você' para frente que o início tá de boas e pode ir. — O loiro disse e deu-lhe tapinhas encorajadoras nas costas.

— Sei... Oh Deus, vou gaguejar. — Duo gemeu e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

— Você tem gagueira? — Perguntou Quatre, surpreso.

— Tenho... Não é tão pronunciada hoje em dia, já fiz terapia com um fono e tudo, mas... Em geral meu cérebro trabalha mais rápido que a boca, e vira um inferno quando fico muito nervoso ou inseguro... Que é como eu _**sei**_ que vou ficar, quando aparecer na frente dele. Merda, não vou falar com ele. O que eu faço, Q? O que eu digo, cara?

Quatre não controlou o riso ao ver o amigo em geral tão confiante ficar nervoso daquele jeito só de pensar em falar com quem sentia uma quedinha.

— Um _'Oi, eu sou o Duo'_ , deve funcionar. Eu acho.

— Para de rir, Q! Não tem graça!

— É que... é tão esquisito te ver estressado assim!

— Certo, mas é sério, tá? Ele já não gosta de mim e eu nem fiz nada. Só vou ter uma chance para fazer isso direito. — Olhou enamorado para o adolescente vestido com roupas góticas que caminhava pelo corredor, afastando-se.

— Bem, se ele já não gosta de você não tem como ficar pior, não é? — Comentou Quatre, tentando dar apoio.

.

* * *

Continua ^~

 **Nota da Autora: **

Eu **amo** dar amigas para Wufei, adoro mesmo.

 **Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

— _Fico super gostoso com ela_. = AIMEUSÃOYAOI...! COMO NÃO SE DEIXAR SEDUZIR por um Wufei desses, meu DEUS?! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

— _Certo, então ele é satanista, gay, bebe sangue, usa drogas e bate nos outros por diversão._ GENTEEEEEEEEEE... MELHOR DESCRIÇÃO de personagem/Wufei que eu já vi! [rachando de rir!]

.

Sabe, AMO a forma como a In2lalaLand vai trazendo para o texto coisas que já aconteceram - quem aí não sentiu o aperto no coração, ao ler que Wufei já levou SURRAS de outros colegas apenas por ser quem é? O pedido de Trowa [MEU TRO! * _ *] é um eco que mora nos corações de quem ama pessoas diferentes que LUTAM para viverem de forma diferente. Sofremos porque sabemos que estas pessoas também sofrem. E não queremos quem amamos sofrendo - e Trowa, no fundo, tem medo de que Wufei acabe morto.

E minha nossa... Alguém aí está conseguindo ver – mesmo entre as risadas – o mal que o PREconceito causa entre as pessoas?! Normal People é uma fic maravilhinda que, apesar de me dar um puta trabalho com as descrições de piercings e talz, apresenta o tema do preconceito, bullying e a necessidade de sermos aceitos e termos amigos sólidos ao nosso redor e ainda nos faz pensar. Muito.

E falando em preconceito... Atentem que esse é um mal tão nocivo, que o próprio Wufei é preconceituoso.

E se acham que a situação vai piorar... Só digo uma coisa: vocês não viram nada ainda.

Illy

Até o próximo cap, Darlings o/


	5. Normal People - Cap 04

.

* * *

.

 **NORMAL PEOPLE**

.

 **Autora:** In2lalaLand.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 2x5x2

 **Avisos:** romance, universo alternativo [UA]... e surpresas!

 **Censura:** palavrões, bullying.

 **Retratações:** não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para a melhor amiga no universo inteiro! É graças a ela que estou aqui. É ela que me apoia nesta minha paixão por 2x5/5x2 e foi ela a vítima escolhida para betar a minha primeira tentativa de fanfic. Um horror – minha escrita já é ruim até na minha própria língua nativa, imaginem aí quão divertido deve ter sido ler a minha versão para o inglês (principalmente porque na época eu ainda não tinha um corretor ortográfico no meu computador).

Não acredito que nunca tinha lhe dedicado nenhuma fic antes, até porque, como ela mesma diz, se não fosse por ela, eu ainda estaria lendo fics 1x2 e entediada até a morte.

Um obrigada gigantesco à **Galeaya** , que é a beta linda que revisa os capítulos para mim!

.

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan 1:**

Por toda a ajuda com os termos dos piercings e suas corretas identificações, MIL e UM agradecimentos à fofa da **Marina**! ARRASOU, Darling! *_*

.

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan 2** :

A tradução desta fic SERÁ DEDICADA à quatro fãs MUITO ESPECIAIS:

 **Sanaelsama, Litha-chan, Diana Lua e...**

 **Sílvia Sousa!**

E acalme o pobre coração, Sílvia, que no caso de _Normal People_ irei até o fim, hohoho! São 15 capítulos + 05 da continuação para nos deliciarmos com este Wufei lindo, maravilhoso e totalmente diferente! AWWWWWWWW!

EEEBAAA! A gangue de fãs do _Anjo gótico que pragueja ao telefone_ , está aumentando! Que emoção!

.

* * *

 **NORMAL PEOPLE**

 _ **PESSOAS NORMAIS...**_

 **Por In2lalaLand**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Pessoas Normais me Assustam – Capítulo 04**

* * *

.

 **Terça-feira.**

― É aquele lá ― Wufei murmurou ao se recostar contra os seios de Tiddy.

Tiddy examinou o moreno alto que, por sua vez, estava tentando disfarçar o fato de estar olhando para eles.

― Sim, estou vendo.

― Ele ficou me olhando o dia inteiro. Para todo lado que eu me vire, ele tá lá, me olhando.

Tiddy deu um sorrisinho de desprezo ao rapaz alto apoiado contra uma parede mais distante, cercado por um grande grupo de amigos.

― Tarado nojento.

― Pode apostar. ― Wufei ergueu a revista que estava lendo mais para cima, tentando ignorar os olhares. Sabia que os atletas não tentariam fazer nada enquanto estivessem todos juntos, principalmente com Jason ali com eles.

Jason era capaz de fazer até mesmo Heero Yuy ficar com o rabinho entre as pernas porque ele era enorme. Era o estereótipo do _bad guy_ : alto, forte e negro e sempre vestindo roupas de roqueiro a là James Dean, ele conseguia intimidar quase qualquer um. Isso _sem falar_ dos boatos a seu respeito que corriam pela escola. No dia anterior, Wufei ouvira alguns alunos comentando que Jason havia matado um desafeto na última escola – motivo pelo qual fora transferido para a deles. Sabendo que o real motivo fora porque a mãe de Jason conseguira um novo emprego neste lado da cidade, não podia deixar de explicar aos caras que o amigo não tinha matado ninguém... ele só _quebrara a espinha_ do sujeito e deixara o desafeto preso a uma cadeira de rodas pelo resto da vida.

Jason faltou morrer de rir quando lhe contou o acontecido.

Então... Não era tããão estranho assim que todo mundo por ali estivesse com medo de Jason. De fato, qualquer um com juízo se sentiria intimidado pelo rapaz; pelo menos até você fazer amizade com ele... e descobrir que o gigante não era nada mais que um grande ursinho de pelúcia. No dia que Wufei o conheceu, ele estava implorando à namorada que peloamordeDeus ela o deixasse lutar na lama com uns amigos porque sempre parecia muito divertido quando as criancinhas faziam isso. Ela não permitiu – não queria que sujasse o carro. Jason tinha chorado como uma criancinha de cinco anos a quem tivessem negado um doce até que ela encontrou umas sacolas plásticas que poderiam usar para cobrir o banco de passageiros na volta para casa. Feliz da vida, o grandão se jogou na lama junto com os amigos e uma estranha luta mistura de luta livre e judô começou.

Wufei, Tiddy, Hilde e a namorada de Jason permaneceram afastados, conversando enquanto observavam os rapazes sem camisa lutarem e caírem o tempo todo na lama. Tinha sido um ótimo dia.

Wufei sorriu com a lembrança, antes de se mexer e estender uma mão para trás para afastar o pontiagudo símbolo Wicca que Tiddy trazia na corrente do pescoço. Obstáculo afastado, acomodou-se melhor, recostando as costas e a cabeça no tórax da amiga de uma forma mais confortável. Com um último olhar fulminante para o seu perseguidor, voltou a atenção à revista.

.

* * *

.

Duo percebeu que fora pego olhando e rapidinho se voltou para os amigos. Eles estavam falando sobre alguma garota, não fazia ideia de quem. Não tava nem aí para qual seria o tamanho dos seios dela. Aquela era a pior parte de se estar no armário. Você nunca podia ser você mesmo; tinha que ter sempre muito cuidado com o que dizia e com o que fazia, para ninguém desconfiar de você. Um mero deslizar de língua ao aproveitar a visão de um corpo diferente e a vida que tinha estaria arruinada.

Na verdade, Duo queria se assumir. Sabia que as coisas não seriam as mesmas e que teria que aguentar muita merda, mas poderia valer a pena. Principalmente se ele tivesse alguém com quem superar isso. Tomou um gole do refrigerante e mais uma vez voltou o olhar para o grupo de adolescentes esquisitos deitados no chão em frente a uma fila de armários.

Alguns pareciam estar jogando uma brincadeira infantil, batendo palmas e obedecendo um certo ritmo, outros apenas conversavam e riam. E no meio de tudo, Wufei estava meio deitado entre as pernas de uma garota vestida com uma roupa espalhafatosa, costas e cabeça apoiada contra o tórax dela. Os seios grandes da moça pareciam estar servindo de almofada para a cabeça do rapaz exótico que estava lendo uma revista de estilo de vida gay. O suéter preto e apertado que ele usava subira um pouco, revelando o osso ilíaco do quadril aparecendo acima da cintura do jeans preto.

Duo suspirou, excitado. Ele aguentaria muita merda se fosse ele quem estivesse servindo de apoio para aquele rapaz tão bonito. Certo, estava plenamente ciente que isso nunca aconteceria, uma vez que o outro rapaz não ia mesmo com a cara dele, coisa que provavelmente não mudaria nem tão cedo. Queria muito descobrir uma forma de poder se aproximar dele, para poder mostrar que era um cara legal.

Imaginou-se indo até eles, sentando-se no chão ao lado do osso do quadril exposto e dizendo: _'Oi, sou o Duo e acho que você é o cara mais lindo que eu já vi. Se me der uma chance, faço qualquer coisa por você e farei todos seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Topa sair comigo?'_. Às suas palavras, Wufei sorriria - um daqueles sorrisos lindos dele que logo se transformaria em um sorriso sedutor. Wufei levantaria aquele suéter de aparência suave por cima da cabeça, e Duo tocaria aquele corpo tentador antes de eles caírem no chão - não, não: na cama. Os dois sem roupas, corpos entrelaçados, Wufei abrindo as pernas num convite. Ah, Duo beijaria aqueles lábios sorridentes antes de deslizar para dentro d...

― Ei, Maxwell.

A voz de Tim arrancou-o de suas fantasias, deixando-o desorientado e excitado.

― Gostou da aula da professora Jenkins? ― Tim perguntou com um olhar lascivo.

Duo realmente não podia imaginar o que diabos ele deveria ter gostado durante a medíocre aula de matemática, mas pela fala do colega era óbvio que supostamente devia saber. Tentou imaginar _**o quê,**_ a partir das caras dos outros rapazes, mas sério, não tinha poderes telepáticos para adivinhar sobre o que eles estiveram conversando enquanto fantasiava. Acalmando-se, decidiu manter um tom indiferente.

— Foi interessante.

― Aposto que foi. ― Tim deu uma risadinha sacana. ― Aquelas tetas são de enlouquecer.

― Espere até ela começar a apontar coisas que estão mais altas. A camisa dela sobe! Cara, aqueles filhos da mãe da primeira fila são mesmo uns sortudos! ― Brian sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso.

Todos os rapazes caíram na gargalhada e Duo se forçou a rir com eles.

.

* * *

.

Wufei brincou com o piercing labial de um lado para o outro enquanto fingia ouvir a professora. Em geral gostava das aulas de literatura, mas as histórias que estavam abordando no momento eram as de Dickens - contos ingênuos, simples e idealistas para crianças. Também não via nada de interessante em ficar ouvindo sobre a vida do autor, como ele havia trabalhado em uma fábrica de sapatos quando criança e assim por diante. Desejou que Tiddy ou Hilde estivessem matriculadas nessa disciplina, assim pelo menos poderiam ficar trocando bilhetinhos – o que ajudaria a passar o tempo. Neste exato momento estava dando tudo de si para ficar relaxado e não se irritar por causa dos olhos violetas que estavam queimando sua nuca. Podia jurar que o perseguidorzinho estava olhando para ele; não precisava se virar para saber. Uma sensação inquietante estava crescendo em seu estômago e ele se forçou a ignorar a tensão. Ao invés disso, concentrou-se em parecer o mais relaxado e confortável possível enquanto fingia interesse em Oliver Twist.

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, ele disparou para fora da sala para fugir da pressão constante dos olhos daquele pateta sobre ele.

.

* * *

.

― E aí, vai para a minha festa no fim de semana? ― Simon perguntou. Duo ergueu os olhos de dentro do armário, onde estava procurando os livros para a próxima aula.

― Vou sim, não tenho nada programado.

― Cara, vai ser a melhor. Vai ter um monte de gostosas. ― Simon olhou-o de soslaio.

Duo forçou um sorriso.

― Mal posso esperar.

― Pode apostar, porque garanto que não vai ter nenhuma horrorosa como aquelas esquisitas ali na minha festa. ― Afirmou ele, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, indicando algo à direita.

Duo olhou para onde o outro apontava só para ver a garota que sempre andava com Wufei. Ela estava com outra garota gótica e as duas caminhavam em direção a eles com rapidez.

Brian, que estava ao lado dos dois, rosnou.

― Bando de malucas, nem parecem ter identidade própria. Mais parecem umas cópias queimadas uns dos outros, se vestindo de preto, preto, preto. Já ouviram falar de CORES, por acaso? ― Ele disparou em voz alta quando as moças vestidas em negro passaram por eles. As duas os brindaram com olhares de desprezo.

Duo fez uma careta.

― Isso era realmente necessário?

Brian revirou os olhos.

― Ah, qual é. Elas não estão nem aí para o que a gente diz.

― Eu sei, mas ainda assim... ― Duo resmungou chateado.

.

* * *

.

― Deus, eu odeio estes retardados inflados! ― Tiddy xingou enquanto abria o armário dela com certa violência.

― O que eles fizeram desta vez? ― Wufei perguntou, procurando por algo na mochila.

― Só foram os trogloditas de sempre. Ah, vi o seu perseguidor com eles.

― Porque será que isso não me surpreende? O miserável está em todos os lugares. ― Wufei resmungou, tirando várias coisas da mochila.

― Estou tão cansada deles. Eu estava muito bem, antes de aparecerem e falarem merdas.

Wufei começou a revirar os bolsos laterais da mochila.

― Sei.

― Ficamos com um trabalho muito bom para a aula de História. Vamos detonar todo aquele lixo homofóbico que tem na Bíblia, vai ver! O professor conhece um livro que um cara escreveu sobre isso uns anos atrás e... Mas que porra você tá procurando? ― Ela parou de falar e perguntou.

Wufei, agora já sacudindo a mochila em cima da mesa como que esperando que algo caísse milagrosamente dela, suspirou.

― Não estou achando meus comprimidos [1].

― Esqueceu em casa?

― Talvez, mas tinha certeza de que os coloquei no bolsinho interno depois da última dose.

― Já olhou os bolsos do casaco?

― Já.

Tiddy aproximou-se e foi remexer os livros dentro do armário dele.

― Já procurei aí. ― Avisou ele, apalpando os muitos bolsos da calça estilo bdsm que usava.

― Achei. ― Ela ergueu um pequeno medalhão prateado em triunfo.

― Tava aonde? ― Franziu a testa enquanto ela lhe entregava.

― Lááá atrás, debaixo de um monte de papéis.

Abrindo a tampa, jogou uma das minúsculas pílulas brancas na boca.

― Valeu, Tid. Quer uma?

― Aah, de hortelã? Mmm ― Ela tomou uma e fez carinha de satisfeita.

― E aí? ― Trowa deu 'oi' ao se aproximar.

― Que cara de enterro é essa? ― Wufei perguntou enquanto guardava o medalhão cuidadosamente no bolso interno do casaco.

Trowa deu de ombros.

― Nada tão horrível. Só tive que aguentar uma aula inteira ao lado de Brian Jefferson.

Wufei fez uma careta de simpatia.

― Sinto sua dor. Tive que aguentar uma com aquele novato.

― Aquele que te olhou como se você fosse uma cabra com três cabeças? ― Trowa perguntou, achando graça.

― Esse mesmo. Merda, parece que de onde ele veio não tinha góticos nem nada por lá, porque sério, ele ficou me encarando o dia inteiro! Isso tá me deixando puto. ― Wufei rosnou.

― Ignore. Se revidar, as coisas só vão ficar piores. ― Aconselhou Tiddy.

― E se a situação ficar pior, fale comigo e com Jason, que resolvemos a parada. ― Trowa disse aquilo de uma forma tão despreocupada que nem parecia estar falando sobre espancar alguém.

Wufei suspirou.

― Não o quero arrebentado por aí, só quero que ele pare.

Tiddy apertou a mão dele, em apoio.

.

* * *

 **Continua ^~**

 **Nota da Autora:**

Por enquanto é só, o próximo capítulo deve ser postado dentro de uns dois dias. Agora, comeeeeeeeeenteeeemmm, por favor : )

 **Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

...meus comprimidos [1] = _fluoride tablets_ , no original. O fluoreto [ou flúor, como é mais conhecido] é mais utilizado, no geral, para tratamento dentário [prevenção da cárie], mas também é utilizado para tratamentos nos outros ossos do corpo humano, uma vez que o fluoreto estimula seu fortalecimento e crescimento, evitando que percam sua densidade e resistência e prevenindo o desenvolvimento da osteoporose. Como dificilmente é encontrado em alimentos, salvo em algumas raras espécies de peixes, uma das opções mais recorrentes para este tratamento é o uso em forma de comprimidos.

Uma vez que Wufei tem descendência chinesa, muito provavelmente ele se submete ao tratamento não tanto por causas dentárias, mas por motivo de sua baixa estatura, se comparado à do jovem americano médio ^^

Ah, como se trata de um medicamento que atende não apenas adultos e adolescentes, mas também crianças, muitos deles vem com sabores [fico eu sem entender, tipo... remédio contra cáries _com açúcar_? Mas se tem barras de cereais com chocolate, ne...] para 'cair no gosto' dos menorzinhos o/

Outro detalhe: o uso do fluoreto é utilizado, mas com rigor – existem vertentes na medicina que alertam para o perigo excessivo do seu uso [e o quê, quando usado em demasia, não faz mal?] ou mesmo o uso sem acompanhamento médico. Assim sendo... Vamos dizer que o fato de Wufei oferecer comprimidos aqui e acolá para a Tiddy [certo, os dele tem sabor!] não é lá um hábito muito aconselhável, mas alguém aí já viu adolescentes serem razoáveis? [Dúvida cruel].

Em qualquer outro site, eu colocaria também alguns links para conferência, mas com todo o trabalho que existe para fazer isto aqui... Já basta o que sofro para colocar algumas imagens com o vestuário e imagens dos piercings de Wufei e dos amigos, ne? Façamos assim: quem quiser um pouco mais de notícias, basta dar uma googleada e se divertir, ok?

Illy


	6. Normal People - Cap 05

.

* * *

.

 **NORMAL PEOPLE**

.

 **Autora:** In2lalaLand.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 2x5x2

 **Avisos:** romance, universo alternativo [UA]... e surpresas!

 **Censura:** palavrões, bullying.

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Bem que eu queria, maaaaas...

 **Nota da Autora:** Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para a melhor amiga no universo! É graças a ela que estou aqui. É ela que me apoia nesta minha paixão por 2x5/5x2 e foi ela a vítima escolhida para betar a minha primeira tentativa de fanfic. Um horror – minha escrita já é ruim até na minha própria língua nativa, imaginem aí quão divertido deve ter sido ler a minha versão para o inglês (principalmente porque na época eu ainda não tinha um corretor ortográfico no meu computador).

Não acredito que nunca tinha lhe dedicado nenhuma fic antes, até porque, como ela mesma diz, se não fosse por ela, eu ainda estaria lendo fics 1x2 e entediada até a morte.

Um obrigada gigantesco à **Galeaya** , que é a beta linda que revisa os capítulos para mim!

.

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan 1** **:**

Por toda a ajuda com os termos dos piercings e suas corretas identificações, MIL e UM agradecimentos à fofa da **Marina**! ARRASOU, Darling! *_*

.

 **Nota da Tradutora Illy-chan 2** :

A tradução desta fic SERÁ DEDICADA à quatro fãs MUITO ESPECIAIS:

 **Sanaelsama, Litha-chan, Diana Lua e...**

 **Sílvia Sousa!**

E acalme o pobre coração, Sil, que no caso de _Normal People_ irei até o fim, hohoho! São 15 capítulos + 05 da continuação para nos deliciarmos com este Wufei lindo, maravilhoso e totalmente diferente! AWWWWWWWW!

EEEBAAA! Olha aí, Di! A gangue de fãs do _Anjo gótico que pragueja ao telefone_ está aumentando! Que emoção!

.

* * *

 **NORMAL PEOPLE**

 _ **PESSOAS NORMAIS...**_

 **Por In2lalaLand**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Pessoas Normais me Assustam – Capítulo 05**

* * *

.

 **Quarta-feira.**

No dia seguinte, as aulas passaram em um borrão enquanto Duo tentava criar coragem para falar com o outro rapaz. Chegara a acreditar que estava pronto umas duas vezes antes nos dois dias anteriores, mas sempre que tentara se aproximar, ficara tão nervoso que não conseguira abrir a boca. Para compensar, passara então a observá-lo todas as chances que podia. Aprendera muito sobre ele: que era canhoto, que tocava piano, não gostava de batatas, vivia sugando o piercing labial quando se quedava pensativo e, que, por alguma razão desconhecida, Wufei _**não gostava dele**_ , pois todas as vezes que faziam contato visual faltava fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

Sentando-se ao lado dos amigos, Duo esquadrinhou automaticamente a lanchonete, tentando descobrir se seu príncipe chinês estava por lá. Foi quando o viu, sentado de frente para ele. Havia duas mesas vazias entre a mesa em que se encontrava com os amigos e a _mesa dos góticos_ , assim podia vê-lo perfeitamente.

' _ **Puta merda! Aquilo é um corset?'**_ [1], Duo se perguntou, sentindo a boca encher d'água - e as calças ficarem repentinamente apertadas. Tentando não ficar vermelho nem dar na vista, colocou o suéter no colo. _Não era justo!_ O que fizera para merecer isso? Rezou para nenhum dos rapazes notarem que estava de pau duro bem ali, em plena lanchonete. Tentou desviar o olhar, mas desta vez tinha uma visão muito clara e bastante próxima daquele rapaz tão lindo, e sério, não conseguiria desviar os olhos nem para salvar a própria vida. O cabelo negro, solto, modelado à perfeição, tinha alguns fios caindo sobre a face perfeita. Wufei estava conversando e rindo com os amigos, e Duo fitou o assento vazio em frente ao chinesinho na mesa dos góticos com pesar. O que não daria para apenas poder sentar lá... A moça que vivia usando os cabelos como uma espécie de ninho para passarinhos começou a fazer cócegas nas costas de Wufei, fazendo o rapaz arquear as costas para escapar. Os movimentos fizeram o corset deslizar para baixo, dando a Duo um vislumbre rápido de um par de mamilos escuros. Ele decidiu que aquilo, com certeza, devia ser a tortura mais doce... e enlouquecedora do mundo.

.

* * *

.

Tiddy arrepiou os cabelos para fazer um pouco mais de volume nas costas.

― Aquele carinha tá te encarando de novo ― avisou ao amigo.

Wufei fez uma careta.

― Argh, eu sei. Não me lembre. Venho evitando esse maluco o dia inteiro. Não suporto o tipo: não só se acha o máximo, como ainda fica espreitando os outros pelos cantos. Provavelmente está planejando me emboscar depois da escola, algo assim. ― Wufei esmigalhou uma pobre e inocente batata com o garfo.

Tiddy pressionou os lábios.

― Babacas. Por que eles não podem simplesmente nos deixar em paz?

Wufei bufou.

― Deve ser contra a natureza deles. Estou quase querendo que ele _faça_ algo, porque isso de só ficar me olhando já está me deixando puto. Venha, vamos sair daqui. ― Ele se levantou e vestiu o longo casaco de couro, deixando-o aberto. Antes de saírem da mesa, certificou-se de encarar seu perseguidor diretamente nos olhos e dar-lhe o dedo.

Terry riu e passou um braço ao redor dos seus ombros.

― Ótimo! Aposto que fez o dia dele.

Wufei sorriu.

― Não quero que fique com dor na consciência quando tentar me pegar mais tarde.

Terry deu uma gargalhada sarcástica enquanto se afastavam.

.

* * *

.

Duo respirou fundo e tentou acalmar os nervos. A escola estava quase que inteiramente vazia, uma vez que as aulas já haviam terminado há um bom tempo. Ele próprio já teria ido embora a esta hora, mas descobrira que Wufei ia ficar até mais tarde hoje. Ao que parecia a aula de prática para a banda da escola ia até quatro e meia, mas Q lhe contara que Wufei e a outra pianista iriam ficar mais meia hora para treinar algumas mudanças em suas notas. Era o momento perfeito para se aproximar dele!

Era bastante arriscado convidar alguém para sair quando você é gay. Mesmo sabendo que o carinha que você vai chamar _também_ é gay, nada impedia de o outro rapaz fazer um escarcéu e negar tudo. Isso acontecendo, antes mesmo do dia seguinte, a escola inteira já estaria sabendo e bom, sua via social acabaria. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Realmente ser gay não tinha sido um problema em sua última escola, pois tinha muitos amigos que o apoiavam. Ele nunca precisara 'sair', de fato, as pessoas mais próximas haviam adivinhado sem que tivesse tido que contar. Caramba, sentia muita falta dos amigos. Eles sempre tinham estado ao seu lado, agora estava mais ou menos sozinho.

Pode ver Wufei remexendo no armário dele. Parecia pronto para ir embora e Duo acelerou os passos. Tinha que conseguir falar com ele agora, antes de ele partir; sabe-se lá quando teria outra chance novamente.

Lembrando-se de respirar fundo enquanto andava, repetia mentalmente o que ia dizer: ' _Oi, queria saber se você toparia sair comigo. Oi, queria saber se você toparia sair comigo. Oi, queria saber se você toparia sair comigo. Oi, queria saber se você toparia sair comigo. Oi, queria saber se você toparia sair comigo. Oi, queria saber se você toparia sair comigo._ Repetia sem parar quando enfim parou atrás do outro rapaz.

Olhos negros e assustados repentinamente focalizaram nele, mas Duo se forçou a dar mais um passo.

― O... ― Ele começou a dizer mas foi interrompido quando uma dor horrível explodiu em sua virilha. Suas pernas cederam e ele caiu com tudo no chão.

― _Gostou, seu filho da puta? Te peguei de surpresa, não foi?_ ― Wufei zombou, acima dele. Duo só pode choramingar como resposta. O rapaz asiático olhou-o, desgostoso. ― Isso foi só um aviso; da próxima vez que se aproximar de mim, juro que esfaqueio você. ― Aviso dado, ele se virou e bateu a porta do armário, fechando-o. O longo casaco preto tremulou, e as botas pesadas que usava ecoaram com um tinido metálico enquanto ele se afastava pelo corredor.

Muito tempo se passou antes que Duo conseguisse se levantar do chão.

.

* * *

.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Wufei não estava sentindo satisfeito consigo mesmo. No geral ele não era uma pessoa muito violenta, e já pensava em se desculpar. Não tinha sido uma briga justa, afinal, e se sentia péssimo por causa disso. Ele entrara em pânico quando seu perseguidor aparecera do nada às suas costas, e fora puro instinto o que o fizera reagir.

Inquieto, foi até a gaiola em cima de sua cômoda e pescou sua hamster salpicada de marrom e branco. Abrindo a gaveta superior, visualizou as caixas de Vitacraft, as famosas vitamina em gotas.

― Muito bem, o que temos para hoje? Morango, leite e mel e... iogurte. ― A hamster guinchou e esticou-se, querendo pular para alcançá-las.

― Leite e mel então, sua fofa. ― Enchendo o conta-gotas, fechou a gaveta com o quadril e foi até a cama, jogando-se de costas no colchão. Colocando a hamster e o conta-gotas em cima do peito, pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça por cima do travesseiro enquanto assistia sua amiguinha peluda se deliciar com as gotinhas de vitamina.

― E aí, o que eu faço? ― Perguntou à hamster. ― Existe a chance de que ele não fosse me bater... Talvez quisesse saber as horas, ou algo assim... ― A hamster pausou um pouco o seu lambiscar, olhando para ele. ― Ingênuo demais, admito, mas não consigo _parar_ de pensar. Eu só não quero ninguém com raiva de mim sem motivo. ― A hamster não disse nada. ― Você não tá nem aí, ne? Sua esfomeada... ― Ele resmungou e deu um peteleco, derrubando a fofa roedora de costas, mas nem mesmo isso fez com que ela parasse de comer. Ela simplesmente passou a usar uma das faixas roxas do seu _corset_ como travesseiro, lambiscando calmamente suas gotinhas, feliz.

Wufei sorriu deu um ligeiro sorriso antes de voltar os olhos para o teto.

― Acho que agora sim, acabei dando a melhor de todas as razões para ele me odiar de verdade... Merda, posso até me meter em problemas. Tudo o que ele precisa fazer é contar para um dos professores ou me denunciar para o diretor, e vou estar encrencado até o pescoço. Tá, não é a primeira que me meto em brigas, mas... Argh, não me deixe ser expulso! ― Ele gemeu e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

― Eu devia me desculpar. Não, seria um motivo covarde para pedir desculpas. 'Sinto muito por te chutar, então não me entregue'. Não, não vou pedir. ...Mas acho que vou acabar pedindo, já que estou mal por causa disso. É fácil dizer que ele mereceu e que eu só me defendi. Mas não sinto que tenha sido assim; é como eu fosse o vilão, entende?

Alfred, tendo terminado seu deleite com as gotinhas, girou o corpinho até conseguir levantar e ficar nas quatro patinhas.

― Acha que eu devo ir falar com ele? ― Perguntou, mas a hamster não respondeu; ela só cheirou o ar e começou a explorar a cintura dele.

― Mas não quero falar com ele, sabe. Na boa, quem pede desculpas a um valentão por tê-lo enfrentado?

Albert bufou e esfregou o focinho com as patinhas.

― Tá, não fiz muita coisa além de chutar as bolas dele. Mas e se eu pudesse pedir desculpas _sem realmente_ estar pedindo desculpas?

Albert – ainda concentrada no ato de limpar o focinho – continuou a ignorá-lo.

― Não acredita em mim, hein? Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa, sua esfomeada: eu posso sim, pedir desculpas sem me desculpar!

Dando-lhe as costas, Albert desceu rapidamente por suas pernas... e disparou pelo colchão.

― Ei, você não está ajudando! ― Ele apontou, acusador, para a roedora fugitiva. ― Que tipo de hamster é você? Fugindo desse jeito das minhas perguntas e me deixando sozinho! Sinto um buraco enorme no peito, vou morrer e... _**e estou falando com meu hamster**_. ― Wufei suspirou, parou com o drama e derrubou a cabeça de volta no travesseiro. Não tinha como fugir. Ia ter que falar com o filho da puta. Nunca mais teria paz, se não fizesse isso.

― Aí o miserável com toda certeza vai rir na minha cara e dizer para todo mundo que o esquisito foi rastejar nos pés dele... Espera, mas aí ele vai ter que contar por que eu fiz isso. Ah, aposto que o Sr. Popular não vai querer que os amiguinhos dele saibam que o gótico aqui, que tem metade do tamanho dele, o deixou mole que nem geleia no chão, choramingando... E... E agora estou me sentindo culpado de novo. **Mas que porra, eu odeio ter uma consciência!** ― berrou.

Seus pensamentos sombrios foram interrompidos pelo som de uma motosserra e os gritos desesperados de suas vítimas. Ele pescou o celular da calça apertada.

― _Chang Fantasias Exóticas Sex Shop_ , em que posso ajudar? ― Perguntou, com o tom de voz mais meigo que pode fazer.

― _Eu gostaria de uma Delícia Lésbica com Surra Extra e Puxadas de Cabelo, por favor._

― A senhorita gostaria de uma Surra de Remo ou de Chicote? Também estamos com uma promoção especial para Chuvas Douradas.

― _EEEEcaaaaa, não, nojento demais._

Wufei deu uma risadinha.

― Olhe lá... Não recuse sem tentar.

― _Eu passo._

― Outra hora, então. E aí? O que houve, Tiddy, meu amor?

― _Nada de mais, amoreco. Só morrendo de tédio. E aí, recebeu algum cartão postal da Hilde?_

― Não.

― _Ela esqueceu de mandar; eu_ sabia _que ela ia esquecer!_

― A Hilde é assim mesmo. Mas eu ia te ligar. Você **nunca** vai conseguir adivinhar o que aconteceu depois da aula de piano.

― _O quê? O maníaco tentou te pegar, finalmente?_

― Ué... Como você adivinhou? Deixa para lá, você estragou a descrição dramática da coisa.

A risada de Tiddy soou ao redor dele.

― _Ah, desculpa, vai!_ ― Disse ela, sem conseguir convencê-lo. ― _Mas e aí? O que aconteceu? Você está bem, não está?_

― É, _**eu**_ estou bem. Já não posso dizer o mesmo sobre aquele filho da puta.

― _Aaaaah!, Conta, conta!_ ― A amiga incitou-o a continuar.

― Bom, eu tinha acabado de botar meu casaco e já fechar o armário, quando uma sombra caiu no chão. Virei o rosto para olhar e pronto, aquele maluco estava bem atrás de mim!

― Como assim _você não ouviu? O piso do corredor faz barulho._

― Para de interromper, Tiddy. Eu tava ouvindo o IPod, pronto, posso continuar?

― _Continuar? Nossa, vai ser tão longo assim?_

― _**Tiddy.**_ ― Ele rosnou.

― _Certo, certo. Calei a boca! E aí? O que aconteceu?_

― Onde eu estava? Ah, virei para olhar, vi que ele estava bem ali atrás de mim, botei meu peso numa perna, levantei a outra e... ― Fez uma pausa dramática. ― Chutei ele bem nos ovos.

― _**Você chutou ele nos ovos!?**_ ― Ela gritou, pasma, antes de soltar uma gargalhada quase histérica. ― _Isso é fantástico! AHH, eu queria_ **tanto** _ter visto! Caralho, deve ter sido engraçado para cacete!_

Wufei suspirou.

― Bom, engraçado não é a primeira coisa que me vem à mente.

― _Não me diga que você está sentindo **pena** dele!_ ― Tiddy implorou.

― ... Mais ou menos.

― _**Wuuuufeeeiiiii!**_ ― Gemeu ela.

― Eu podia muito bem só ter me desviado e ido embora! Não queria machucá-lo, mas ele apareceu de repente do nada e... Eu me apavorei.

― _É totalmente compreensível, depois de tudo o que já... aconteceu antes. Você fez a coisa certa. Não tinha ninguém por perto, ne? Ele podia ter tentado qualquer coisa._

― Eu sei... Só que... Odeio machucar alguém e mais ainda, saber que fui **eu** quem começou as coisas, desta vez... Eu nunca comecei uma briga, antes.

― _Você não começou_ **nada** _. Foi_ **ele** _quem te encurralou!_ ― Ela protestou.

― Eu sei... Eu só... Ele fica me olhando o tempo todo, é como se estivesse me seguindo. ― Baixou o olhar para o colchão, onde a hamster estava tentando escalar seu braço. Dobrando o braço cuidadosamente, recolheu o corpinho peludo e a segurou na palma da mão.

Tiddy riu silenciosamente.

― _Vai que, no fim das contas, ele tá é apaixonado por você?_

― Ha-há-ha. **Muuuuito engraçado.** Estou falando sério. Não sei o que diabos ele tem contra mim, mas não vai parar. Posso sentir. ― Ele suspirou, enquanto Albert se aconchegava na sua mão.

― _Vamos torcer para que o chute lhe sirva de lição. Você... chutou ele no lugar certo mesmo, não chutou?_

Wufei deu um sorriso sacana.

― Sim, bem nos ovos. Talvez tenha usado um pouco mais de força do que o necessário – para não dizer que estava usando minhas botas pretas e prateadas. Lembra? As que tem os rebites grandes nos lados e biqueira de aço. ― Ele deu um intervalo para efeito e ouviu a amiga rir histericamente. ― O miserável estava choramingando no chão antes de perceber o que tinha acontecido. Ele teve foi uma sorte dos diabos de não tê-lo furado com os rebites.

― _Fantástico, querido!_ ― Tiddy empolgou-se. ― _Bem feito. Isso deve ensiná-lo a ficar longe de você._

― É... ― Wufei ajeitou-se um pouco e acariciou Alfred com o dedo mindinho. ― Eu espero que sim.

.

* * *

Continua… o/

 **Nota da Autora:**

E por enquanto só isso... Ta-Dá!

Eu só ia atualizar amanhã, já que realmente não iria ter tempo hoje. Mas recebi reviews lindos de leitoras implorando para que eu atualizasse o mais rápido possível, assim roubei alguns minutos para postar o/

Espero que gostem, e por favooooor... Mandem reviews ^~

.

 **Notas da tradutora Illy-chan** **:**

Aiiiinnnnn, gente... Sério, tem alguém aí que **NÃO** sentiu pena do Duo neste capítulo?

Puuuuuuuutzzzz...! E ele estava tão animado, cara! TT_TT

Mas achei muito válida a reação do Wufei – a autora não precisou explicitar, mas conseguiu deixar claro que Fei já foi atacado e levou surras na escola antes [capítulos anteriores] e lógico que, mesmo sabendo se defender, não há como você não ficar traumatizado com coisas assim.

E isso fica patente na cena que o Duo se aproxima dele, do nada, neste capítulo. Como o Wufei não está ouvindo o ambiente que o cerca, uma vez que está ouvindo música [pessoas que andam por aí com estas porcarias nos ouvidos? Cambada de irresponsáveis!] e sabe que, pela hora, a escola está vazia, ele leva mesmo um susto ao ver Duo [justo ele, tadinho] aparecer às costas sem aviso, daquele jeito... E é o instinto que o faz reagir.

É algo muito triste, não acham? Ele estar tão acostumado a ser atacado e a apanhar só por se vestir diferente, por agir de forma diferente... Que, se alguém tenta surpreendê-lo, a primeira reação dele é _**atacar, antes de ser atacado?**_

"Olhos negros e assustados repentinamente focalizaram nele, [...]" é uma das frases mais marcantes da fic, para mim. Porque mostra a vulnerabilidade de Wufei. E o medo com que ele convive, diariamente. Alguém aí imagina o que é viver desta forma? Ou mesmo vive, ou já viveu assim? O personagem na fic tem apenas 16 anos. E é terrivelmente doloroso como retrata a realidade de centenas de milhares de crianças e adolescentes que sofrem violência diária apenas por serem diferentes do padrão hetero normativo religioso cristão.

Ao contrário de alguns ou mesmo de muitos, o Wufei da fic **sabe** se defender. E aprendeu a **não ter medo** de _**fazer**_ isso. Ou seja, nadaaaaa de princesinha à espera do cavaleiro branco para salvá-la. O problema é que mesmo sabendo Kung Fu e como se defender, existe um limite de oponentes que ele possa encarar sozinho numa briga, afinal, ele é um adolescente normal, comum, não um terrorista treinado como o da série original; só que seu comportamento beligerante é do tipo de que prefere se arrebentar todo, em vez de jogar a toalha. Exatamente por saberem disso, Tro e Jason tentam protegê-lo. Porque eles amam o amigo e sim, tem muito medo de que Wufei acabe virando apenas mais um número em uma longa e extremamente chocante estatística de crianças e adolescentes gays mortos pela ignorância.

Mas vamos parando por aqui, senão acabo escrevendo um livro, não é? ^^

.

 **IMAGENS para as roupas utilizadas pelo Wufei neste capítulo o/**

Neste capítulo, Wufei usa uma peça de roupa belíssima que falta fazer o Duo engolir a própria língua, enquanto baba por ele, no refeitório da escola – um **corset** , meu povo! **UM CORSET!** YEAHHHHH!

Agora, vamos às explicações: no capítulo anterior, vocês viram que a Tiddy foi para o segundo dia de aula vestida com um _espartilho._ Neste, o Fei vai com um _corset_ para o terceiro dia de aula. _  
_

Colocando em linhas bem gerais, o _espartilho_ e o _corset_ [pertencem ao mesmo grupo de vestimenta ainda o corselete e corpete, mas não vou falar desses aqui, dá trabalho] são quase a mesma coisa [alguns juram que a diferença está apenas no nome]. Mas na verdade, as diferenças estão na **estrutura** e no **objetivo** das peças e sim, estas diferenças são vitais.

O _espartilho_ é feito em tecidos leves, transparentes ou não e é composto de rendas, laços, frufrus; tem um apelo sensual e sim, é mais utilizado para momentos mais íntimos entre um casal [caso não saibam, tem tanto para homens quanto para mulheres, hohohoho] ou seja, seu objetivo é proporcionar beleza a _momentos calientes_ , digamos assim.

O espartilho que a Tiddy utilizou no cap anterior não foi um _sexy para quatro paredes_ , mas um espartilho até sensual [Wufei comenta algo a respeito, se não me engano] mas que dá para usar na rua – ne, porque senão alguém iria presa XD

 **Espartilho da Tiddy:**

Agá tê tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / slimmning traço full traço sexy traço image traço photo traço corset traço fitness traço jota pê gê

Já o _corset_ é feito em tecidos bem mais resistentes e sua estrutura é constituída de _**barbatanas verticais rígidas de aço**_ e é amarrado fortemente nas costas [ou não] com barbantes ou laços super resistentes [com cruzamento dos laços ou colchetes], pois, mais do que tudo, o _corset_ tem o **objetivo** de _**mudar a estrutura corporal**_ da mulher, deixando-a forçosamente com a cintura muito, mas muuuuito mais fina [alguém aí lembra de uma cena de Titanic em que a mãe da Rose está atrás dela, está puxando uns laços, arroxando a pobre coitada todinha? Há! Aquilo é um corset o/].

O do Wufei optei por deixar o nome _corset_ , mesmo, para dar uma certa diferenciada nos estilos para vocês ^~

Ah, avisando, o _corset_ tem vários modelos e o que o Wufei está usando é um modelo chamado _Corset Ribbon_ , onde o decote onde ficariam os seios não é arredondado nem em forma de coração, mas sim, um decote reto, ok? E lógico: apesar de o corset ainda ser usado no modelo tradicional, o modelo que o nosso china lindo está usando é de um modelo mais moderno, onde predomina a beleza da peça e não o seu caráter torturador de séculos atrás.

Exemplo do Corset Ribbon masculino, para vocês verem que lindo [tanto o modelo masculino, quanto o do Corset, ne?]:

Agá tê tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / corset underline masculino underline vermelho traço jota pê gê

E agora... mesmo que o modelo masculino esteja usando uma camisa preta por baixo - e na fic o Wufei NÃO ESTAR USANDO CAMISA NENHUMA, tanto que o Duo quase goza ao ver os mamilos dele - e o corset _não ter_ as fitas roxas que a autora descreve...

 **MENINAS, É O WUFEI TODINHO!**

 **É O WUFEI QUE O DUO ESTÁ VENDO!** Corpo delgado, cabelos soltos, corset, postura... AWWWWWWWWWWW!

MEU SÃO YAOI! PARA SER PERFEITO MESMO, TINHA QUE TER _**O ROSTO**_ DO WUFEIIII e **NÃO TER A TAL CAMISA** , ne? *_* [mas eu me contento com este aqui, hohohohohoh]

VEJAM AE:

Agá tê tê tê pê s: barra barra uploaddeimagens. com. br / imagens / wufei underline corset underline normal underline people traço jota pê gê

Já sabem, ne? É só juntarem todos os espaços e substituírem os 'traços', 'pontos' e 'underlines' pelos símbolos e fazerem a festa com as imagens!

Beijos mil!

Illy


End file.
